Masquerade
by TheOverTheWorld
Summary: Ein Maskenball,eine dunkle Schönheit und ein selbstsicherer junger Mann.Eine Geschichte,deren Ende nie geschrieben wurde,und auch nie wird.Sich anscheinend fremd und doch so bekannt zu sein.(Bellatrix&Draco)


Masquerade

Er betrat den großen Festsaal,in dem sich schon viele Zauberer mit ihren Begleitungen eingefunden tanzten schon,andere unterhielten sich noch.

Niemandem schien der junge Mann aufzufallen,welcher alleine durch die Tür geschritten kam und sich durch die Menge schlängelte.

Obwohl diese Veranstaltung der traditionelle Maskenball war,erschienen die meisten trotzdem in Begleitung,vorallem die Damen miteinander.

Hier und da grüßte man,auch wenn man sich nicht kannte.

Langsam wurde es auf der Tanzfläche voller,immer mehr Paare entschlossen sich,an den Tänzen teilzunehmen.

Auch der junge Mann,blond war sein Haar,tanzte inzwischen mit einer Dame seines Alters,zumindest vermutete er dies.

Er war nicht unbedingt glücklich mit seiner Wahl,ihre Schritte waren teilweise unkoordiniert und falsch,aber er ertrug einen Tanz,so dachte er,dann würde er sich eine andere suchen.

Doch sein Vorsatz wurden schon im nächsten Augenblick zunichte gemacht.

Eine Frau,ihr Alter vermochte er nicht zu schätzen,trat durch die große Eingangstür,kurz bevor sie geschlossen wurde.

Ein weinrotes Kleid schmiegte sich an ihren Körper,ihre Vorzüge perfekt Maske verdeckte ihr Gesicht,doch vermutete er darunter so feine Züge,wie diese um ihre blutroten Lippen.

Weiche schwarze Locken flossen ungebändigt auf ihren Rücken hinab,zu gerne würde er diese Haarpracht einmal berühren.

Ihr Gang war elegant und geschmeidig,ihre Schritte trotz der Absätze kaum hörbar.

Er sah,wie viele Männer ihr bewundernde Blicke zuwarfen und wahrscheinlich überlegten,ob sie ihre Tanzpartnerinnen gegen die unbekannte Schönheit eintauschen sollten.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging der junge Mann auf die Frau zu,ohne auf das Mädchen,mit der er soeben getanzt hatte,zu achten.

Vor ihr machte er eine leichte Verbeugung,spürte die zornigen und spöttischen Blicke der anderen.

„Darf ich die Dame zum Tanze auffordern?",fragte er leise und sah ihr in die Augen.

Zur Antwort lächelte sie und legte ihre zarten Hände auf seine Schultern.

„Der Herr führt,nicht wahr?",hauchte sie,ohne wirklich ihre Stimme zu nutzen.

Er nickte kaum merklich und zählte in Gedanken die Takte mit.

Er durfte ja nichts falsch machen,sonst würde sie womöglich einen anderen vorziehen,nie würde er es sich verzeihen,wenn er so eine hübsche Frau vergraulen würde.

Als er den Takt gefunden hatte,fingen sie an zu tanzen.

Sie brauchte kaum geführt werden,sie passte sich nach kurzer Zeit an ihn an.

Ihre Schritte waren leichtfüßig und geübt,ganz anders als die seiner letzten Tanzpartnerin.

Noch immer konnte und wollte er ihr Alter nicht einschätzen,allzu alt konnte sie nicht sein.

Dauernd behielten sie Blickkontakt,keiner von beiden wagte es,wegzusehen.

Augen mit der Farbe von flüssigem Quecksilber blickten in Bernsteinfarbene.

Mit jeder Drehung,mit jeder Bewegung wurde der Abstand zwischen ihnen immer kleiner,kaum ein Blatt Papier konnte noch zwischen sie passen.

Eine ihrer Hände war in seinen Nacken gewandert,die andere lag noch immer an seiner Schulter.

Als ein langsames Lied angestimmt wurde,umarmten sie sich mehr,als das sie tanzten.

„Möge diese Nacht niemals enden",flüsterte er,während sie ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge legte.

Ewig hätten sie so langsam weiter tanzen können,doch bald kam wieder ein schnelles Lied.

Egal,wie sehr ihn die Nähe und Aufmerksamkeit der Dame behagte,er verlor die Lust am tanzen.

Auch ihr schien es nicht anders zu ergehen,ihre Bewegungen wurden unwilliger,bis sie ganz stehen blieb.

„Was ist?",fragte er und sah sie ratlos an.

„Wie wäre es mit etwas zu trinken?",wisperte sie.

Während sie sprach,streifte ihr Atem seinen Hals,sodass es ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Sie bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Menge,ihre Finger einer Hand ineinander Hand fühlte sich ein wenig kühl,aber samtweich an.

Ohne die Speisen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen,griff sie zielsicher nach einem Glas Wein,er tat es ihr gleich.

Als sie den ersten Schluck zu sich genommen hatte,leckte sie sich mit der Zungenspitze ein wenig über die Lippen."Es ist ein guter man sollte ihn mit Vorsicht genießen,man wird von dem Zeug schnell betrunken",prüfend sah sie in ihr Glas,zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und trank es in einem Zug leer.

Auch er leerte das seine schnell,nur um ihr nicht die Möglichkeit zu geben,sich zu einem anderen Mann zu gesellen.

Doch sie sah nicht so aus,als ob sie Lust hätte,sich von ihm zu entfernen.

Sie stand wieder ganz nahe bei ihm,eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm gelegt.

„Ich finde,wir sollten uns einen etwas...ruhigeren Platz suchen,ohne all diese Leute um uns herum,ja?",ihre Lippen berührten fast die seinen,striffen sie tatsächlich,als sie geendet hatte.

Wie verzaubert folgte er ihr hinaus aus dem Saal und in ihr Hotelzimmer im selben Gebäude.

Noch immer trugen sie beide die Masken,aber was würde in ein paar Minuten sein?

Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und war zu ihr in die Mitte des Zimmers gekommen,da suchten ihre Lippen schon zart die seinen.

Sie verschmolzen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss,in welchem trotzdem nicht die Würze der Leidenschaft fehlte.

Eng umschlungen standen sie da,genossen das Spiel ihrer Zungen,seufzten genießend.

Plötzlich löste er sich von ihr.

„Verzeihe",murmelte er und löste sanft ihre Maske.

Der Blickte in ihr Gesicht,sein Lächeln entglitt ihm,die Maske fiel zu Boden.

Erschrocken machte er einen Schritt zurück.

„Was ist?",fragte ihn die Frau,welche ihm nur zu gut bekannt war.

„Bellatrix",keuchte er und befreite sich von seiner Maskierung.

Überrascht riss die Dame die Augen auf,doch ein Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Draco,mein Lieber,was für eine Überraschung!"

Dieser schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf."Nein,dass ist alles falsch...wir...hätten das nicht tun dürfen,der Kuss hätte nicht sein dürfen...du bist...meine Tante...ich..."

Sie ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu,fuhr mit ihrer Hand seine Brust hinauf,bis hin zur Schulter.

„Sag nicht,dir hätte es nicht gefallen und du hättest mich verschmäht,wenn dir diese eine Fakt nicht zu gut bekannt wäre",ihre Stimme war rauchig und ein wenig lasziv,es reichte,um ihm einen weiteren Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen,ob nun positiv oder negativ sei dahingestellt.

Ohne sich um seine vorherigen Worte zu scheren,legte sie seine Lippen erneut auf die seinen.


End file.
